Madoka confesión
by NOTA-fic
Summary: Madoka al no poder seguir bloqueando sus sentimientos decide confesar-los de una vez.


Madoka POV.

Ahí estaba yo parada fuera de la WBBA, con la lluvia cayendo sobre mí. En ese momento no me importaba que estuviera toda empapada de pies a cabeza, no tenía ninguna intención de moverme, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para correr a refugiarme. Mis lágrimas fácilmente se confundía con la lluvia que caía en mi cara haciendo más fácil para mi dejar correr mis lágrimas, nadie las notaria. Todo esto lo ocasione por tratar de evitar mis sentimientos y tratar de convencerme de que amaba a alguien más. Trate te conseguir otra persona a la cual amar y creí que la indicada seria Aleksei.

*flashback *

-Aleksei, quería decirte algo- dije enfrente de Aleksei, fuera de la WBBA.

El clima en ese momento no era muy bueno se miraban muchas nubes grises en el cielo y un viento ligeramente fuerte movía mechones de mi cabello.

-Madoka, que sucede, es que tengo algo de prisa- dijo mirándome con algo de apuro en irse.

-yo...t..te am...-tartamudea en un tono muy bajo, pero fui ignorada e interrumpida por Aleksei.

-es que necesitó ir por lira para nuestra cita- dijo Aleksei rápidamente. -yo...espera, cita?!- dije mirándolo con sorpresa a los ojos.

-así es, hablamos de lo que quieras después, parece que se acerca una tormenta, adiós- dijo mientras se alejaba corriendo.

Al verlo alejarse sentí que mi única esperanza de olvidarme de mi amor de fantasía no era para mí. Porqué el mundo insiste en que no tenga a nadie más que a mi mejor amigo como amor secreto.

*fin del flashback*

Ginga POV.

Estaba buscando a Madoka adentro de la WBBA pero no la veía por ninguna parte, lo cual me preocupaba por el hecho de que ella solía estar a mi lado y desde a esa distancia podía cuidar de ella.

Entonces decidí ir para afuera, una parte de mi dudaba que ella estuviera afuera ya que acababa de empezar a llover pero aun así decidí ir a dar un vistazo. Me sorprendí bastante al ver a Madoka afuera en la lluvia.

-¡Madoka!- grite mientras tomaba un paraguas y corría hacía ella.

Llegue a cubrirla pero ella no se movió ni un poco y mucho menos dijo una palabra. Noté que sus ojos estaban húmedos, al principio creí que era la lluvia pero después note una tristeza en sus ojos que me indicaban que ella estaba llorando. Me duele tanto verla así.

Normal POV.

Ginga estaba juntó a Madoka cubriéndola de la lluvia, el la miraba preocupado y Madoka evitaba su mirada.

-¿Madoka que sucede?- pregunta Ginga tratando de mirar a los ojos a Madoka.

-...- Madoka no decía ni una palabra, pero se notaba que estaba aguantando las lágrimas frente a Ginga.

-¿Madoka?- dijo Ginga mirando con confusión a Madoka.

Madoka no pudo aguantarlo más y abrazó a Ginga, hundiendo su cara en su pecho mientras las lágrimas fluían con más intensidad y Madoka lloraba fuertemente. Ginga la envolvió en sus brazos apretándola contra su pecho para que su llanto no fuera lo demasiado fuerte.

La lluvia seguía cayendo sin detenerse igual que las lágrimas de Madoka que se quedan en la camisa anaranjada de Ginga.

Ginga aún no sabía la razón por la cual Madoka lloraba y no le gustaba verla así. Entonces se soltó de su abrazó para alejarla un poco y que él pudiera verla a los ojos.

-Madoka que sucede- dice Ginga tocando la mejilla de Madoka con su mano. Madoka se sonrojo de un tono muy rojo que Ginga noto rápidamente y al cual reaccionó con una sonrisa cálida.

-Ginga...yo- Madoka temía el terminar la oración pero sabía que algún día tenía que hacerlo- yo no puedo soportar el hecho de tratar de evitar y bloquear mis sentimientos hacía ti -grito Madoka enfrentándose a Ginga, el cual tenía una expresión de sorpresa y confusión -creí que podría olvidar esos sentimientos si quería a alguien más, trate de convencerme de que amaba a Aleksei, pero definitivamente no puedo hacerlo, porque él no es a quien amo realmente-dice Madoka mirando a Ginga a los ojos. Ginga estaba tratando de procesar todo lo que Madoka estaba diciendo en ese momento- ¡Ginga yo te amo!-grito casi sin pensarlo pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir tapo su boca con ambas manos, mientras Ginga la miraba con sorpresa -lo...lo siento…Yo...- ella por fin lo avía admitido y eso no era lo que ella quería preferiría ser su amiga que dejar de serlo, tal vez aun haiga una forma de solucionarlo- espero que esto no rompa nuestra amis~-Madoka fue interrumpida por Ginga que acercó su cara a la de ella hasta chocar en un besó. Madoka sintió su corazón que estaba latiendo tan rápido y se aceleraba al tiempo en el que ella ponía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ginga y él tomaba de la cintura a Madoka solo para acercarla más a él.

Se retiraron para mirarse el uno al otro a los ojos con una gran sonrisa de parte de Ginga.

-Madoka, yo también te amo- dice Ginga aun cubriendo a Madoka de la lluvia.

-Ginga...-Madoka no sabe que decir el enserio sentía lo mismo que ella, ya no era solo una fantasía era real. Madoka lo abrazó y unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad salieron.

Ginga le devolvió el abrazó y caminó juntó con ella de regreso a la WBBA, para poder cubrirse y secarse de la lluvia.

* * *

Bien eso es todo, por favor dejen sus comentarios ^^


End file.
